clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
RobloxOOFMaster's Strategy Guides/Dragons and Lightning Spells
Hello and welcome to my first ever Strategy Guide! This is my guide on how to use dragons and lightning spells. (If there is extra space use earthquake spells) Step 1: Spells This step is all about using your spells to take out the main air defenses. This step is vital for attacking, other wise you will only get 2 stars at the most. Put your spells on the highest level air defenses on the ones that are farther into the base. Once that air defense is gone, take out the air defense that is second farthest into the base and/or second best level. Then the third. And fourth if you can. Step 1a: Earthquake Spells The reason you use the earthquake spell before the lightning spell is becuase... MATH Okay so here is the math. An earthquake spell’s damage to a building is determined by the damage percentage of the spell and the building’s remaining hit points. Imagine a building has its max hit points at 1000. You use a level 2 earthquake spell which removes the building’s hit points by 17%. Then you use a level 2 lightning spell which takes away 360 hit points. The following equation shows the amount of hit points remaining. [ 1000 - (17% * 1000) ] - 360 = 470 remaining hit points Now imagine that you used the lightning spell before the earthquake spell. The following equation shows this. 1000 - [ (1000 - 360) * 17% ] = 531.2 remaining hit points You can clearly see that using earthquake spells first removes more hit points than using lightning spells first. Okay, so know that you know math, we can get back to the actual placement of the earthquake spell. Place the spell on highest level air defense. BOOOM! STEP IS OVER WITH. Onto the next step. Step 1b: Lightning Spells You know the drill. Place the lightning spells after the earthquake spell. Place an appropriate amount on the air defense that has the highest level. You have to destroy the air defense before you move onto the next. Step 2: Dragons Welcome to the second step! This step will be about where to place all your dragons. Place your dragons behind the air sweeper and by the nearest air defense. Step 3: Heroes I have a level 10 Barbarian King at the moment I have made this page. This is only hero I have but you can also use the Archer Queen and Grand Warden. Place down your heroes after you place your dragons. Make sure you use your heroes’ abilities only' if their health points are low. Place your heroes near where you placed your dragons. Step 4: Watch the Total Destruction This attack will guarantee you a 3-star. If you don’t get a 3-star, please comment how you didn’t get a 3-star and I will do my best to try and help you when I have the chance. Also there is a slight chance that if you use lightning spells and dragons an electro dragon will spawn! ;)